


The Dragon Jarl

by EndangeredMind



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind





	1. The Meeting

The kobold sighed as he sat down near the lake. Today was so boring, and it he hadn’t even been up three hours! He had to find something to do, but what? The village was so small and everyone he wanted to talk to or hang out was either at work or too busy to spend time with him. He sighed again, picking up a rock and throwing it into the lake, watching as it sank into the water and out of his line of sight. He was about to throw another when the sound of a bell stopped him.

That was the village hall bell, and it was only rung when an important event occurred! He took off from the lake and ran all the way to the hall, panting once he finally arrived. A large crowd had gathered, anxious to hear the news. He couldn’t hear all of it due to several people nearby talking loudly, but he was able to make out several words, such as dragon and possibly visiting. It seemed that the village’s jarl, an almighty red dragon, might be coming to visit. A large beast, he was not one to be crossed by anyone.

He spotted his friend in the crowd and managed to manoeuvre his way through, smiling from ear to ear as he slid between two people and next to his friend. “Did you hear? The jarl may be coming to visit!” They were both grinning from ear to ear as they thought about meeting the large red dragon in person. What an honour it would be! However, until he arrived, there was nothing to do! “You want to go fishing to pass the time? Can’t be worse than anything around here!” He grinned, watching as the crowd began to thin out.

The two began their walk to the lake, and once there, began fishing. They were so engrossed with the activity, that neither of them noticed the loud sounds of the horses and carts coming that signalled the dragon’s approach. It was only when the large paw pads stamped down behind them and they spotted the reflection of the dragon in the water did they suddenly realise who was behind them. They quickly turned around and bowed to the jarl, muttering apologies. As they went to regain their original position, they couldn’t help but notice the large balls that he possessed.

“I see you know how to properly greet your jarl, unlike the others. I’m on the look out for a couple of servants. How would you like to join me? You can live at the castle and sleep in my personal quarters. What do you think?” The dragon grinned, watching as the two friend’s faces lit up. Truth be told, he just wanted a new pair of underwear, and one of these would make a fine pair. The other one could clean the castle for him. “I’ll take your excited expressions as a yes. Shall we be off?” He smiled.

The two kobolds followed him back to his large castle and into his room, which was lavishly furnished. The two were in wonder, and as one looked around the room in more detail, the other didn’t notice the large dragon grabbing a small vial of powder and blew it onto him. The exploring kobold was so fascinated by the artefacts and artwork that he didn’t hear his name being called as the other kobold was turned into a nice pair of underwear for the dragon to wear. “Hey, you have to check this out!” He stopped as he turned around.

What he didn’t expect to see was the large and muscly dragon towering over a pair of black leather boxers, with the kobold’s face on them. “Oh, uh. Where did he go? Jarl, you haven’t seen my friend have you?” What he failed to notice was the dragon smirking as he grabbed the underwear and slid it on, moaning as he felt it strain and groan, trying to fit around his massive meaty balls and thick ass, The Jarl began purring, his cock starting to harden as the underwear tried its fit around the dragon’s package, almost tearing several times. 

The underwear finally slipped on, the front bulging out as the dragon’s cock began to harden, stretching the front, which had the kobold’s face on, which seemed to change, almost as if he was still aware of what was going on. Never mind that he was turned into a pair of underwear, he felt like he would burst with amount that was stuffed into him! He tried to call out to his friend, only to realise that he was now mute, and all he could do was feel the dragon’s cock pressing into him and stretching him, making him shudder.

The Jarl murred as his cock continued to harden, and the feeling of the tight head pressing against the overstretched fabric, causing him to pant and moan as the fabric rubbed back and forth over his cockhead, which was now leaking copious amounts of pre, which stained the front of the underwear and began dripping onto the floor, as the fabrics tried and failed to contain all of the pre that was being produced. “Oh, this feels amazing!” He grunted as he felt an orgasm building. Normally, it would take a lot to make him cum, but this felt different.

He groaned again as he felt it build at an alarming rate, before his balls pulsed and hardened as massive ropes of musky and sticky cum exploded out of his cockhead, soaking the front of the kobold underwear, which twitched as the cum was forced through the front of it, almost hitting the shocked kobold standing opposite the dragon. Once his balls were drained, the dragon quickly apologised and panted a bit, before walking over to the kobold, the strong smell of cum hung in the air like a cloud. “Now then, what am I going to do with you?”


	2. Clearing the wing

The dragon grinned as he stared at remaining kobold, who was unsure of what was going to happen next. On one hand, the dragon could eat him and be done with it, or he could put him to work, and then decide what to do with him once had exhausted his uses. “I have a wing in my castle that has been overrun by micro dragons. If you go and clear it out for me, I’ll give you your freedom. Fail to do so, and the consequences will be disastrous, for you anyway. Now scram, I have work to do.” 

The kobold didn’t need to be told twice, and he quickly walked out of the jarl’s bedroom to find this overrun wing. It took him barely any time at all, as he came across a pair of doors with a do not enter sign placed on them. Ignoring it, he opened the door and was surprised to find several small dragons running around the place. He was taken aback by how small they were, and a wicked thought came to him. The dragon jarl never specified how he should clear the wing out, only that it needed to be clear.

He ran after the tiny dragons, gobbling them up en masse as they ran around, trying to either overrun the new predator or escape, however both options failed as they were simply sucked inside the kobold’s maw, who gulped them down one by one, his belly bulging as he groaned. They were simply delicious! He hummed as they vanished, smirking. The space became clearer and clearer as the number of dragons diminished by the minute. The kobold murred as his cock began to harden as the dragons squirmed around in his large belly, making him moan and pant loudly, shuddering.

A rather lewd idea came to him as he chased another micro dragon around, his hardening cock brushing the tip of the dragon’s tail, making him moan again, before he picked it up and started to press the tail into the head of his cock, the dragon struggling and trying to get away, but it held on fast. The jarl did say he wanted the wing cleared, and if he wasn’t happy with him, then it was tough! He murred as he felt more of the dragon slip inside, loving the feeling of the creature wriggling and trying to escape.

The micro dragon struggled with all its might at it tried to desperately escape, wanting to get out of this prison before he was sucked inside fully. It wasn’t fun at all, and the remaining few dragons began to hide in the various corners of the room, hoping that they were not seen by the kobold as he continued sucking in the smaller dragon. At this stage, his back legs began to slip in and all he could do was struggle, but no matter how hard he tried, there was no way that he could possibly escape. He was doomed.

The kobold didn’t seem to care, purring as more and more of dragon simply disappeared. He began looking around the room, trying to find the remaining dragons. He had expected there to be more, but for some reason, there were only two or three left. He must’ve eaten more than he thought but judging by his massive belly and his throbbing cock that was currently sucking down a small dragon, he had a pretty good idea of where they had gone. “Ahh, this feels so good!” He moaned as his cock continued to bulge and suck the little dragon in.

The head of the little dragon was sucked inside, and it began its long and sticky journey down to the kobold’s balls, wriggling, whimpering and whining as it went. The environment was very dark and rather sticky, not to mention it had a hint of musk, which stuck to the dragon as it descended. Outside the shaft, the kobold began massaging it as it continued to travel down his cock. “Mmmm that’s it. Keep going, cock food. You’ll make a lovely load of cum soon enough!” He smirked coldly as the mass dropped further and further down the bulging shaft.

With a plop, the dragon landed in the kobold’s balls, where it was quickly submerged in the massive pools of cum. Outside, the kobold resumed his chase, gobbling up all but one of the remaining dragons, which was a little larger than the others, and it snickered, as if mocking the kobold as it evaded his jaws again and again. It was not going to be beaten that easily, and if the kobold was going to try and eat him, then he was going to make it as hard as possible for him to do so! It would be tough.

The kobold chased the dragon all around the room, until it crashed into a podium and knocked over a small glass box containing a book and a trinket. The kobold didn’t take much notice as he quickly devoured the dragon, smirking as it put up a bit of a fight. Wow, this one really didn’t want to be eaten! He groaned, loving the feeling of a struggling meal as he gulped it down, wanting it to be over and done with, then he could investigate whatever it was that had been broken earlier. “Come on you, get down there already!”

He groaned and swallowed the last part of the dragon, before walking over to the book and the object on the floor. He picked up the book and scanned the pages, before noticing a spell. “Hmm. Muscle stealing. This could be useful for my quest against that damn dragon!” He grinned and quickly read the words to the spell, before picking up the trinket and storing it somewhere safe. Once that was done, he turned around and walked out of the now clear wing. He couldn’t wait to report this to the jarl. He was going to have his revenge!


	3. Revenge

The kobold gasped as he felt his stomach gurgle, and something begin to climb its way out of his stomach. In a panic he dropped the trinket and the book and grunted, trying for the dragon back down. This one really was a fighter, not only did it refuse to be swallowed, but it was now forcing its way out of his stomach and climbing up his throat. He groaned and grunted as he felt it continue to force its way upwards, until at last it crawled out of his mouth and landed on the book with a loud splat.

He turned around and shook himself off, some of the spit and stomach juices spraying from his wet body and going on the floor, walls and in some area, the kobold himself. The little dragon began roaring and stamping on the book, showing the kobold that he found it. The kobold looked at the dragon, then the book and then back again, before it all clicked into place. “Oh, you found this?” A little murr from the dragon showed that he was correct. He grinned and went to take the book from the dragon, who hopped on his left shoulder.

The two then made their way out of the now empty wing and went back to the dragon’s throne room. They quietly snuck in, watching the massive dragon jerking off into the underwear that had been the kobold. Hopefully he hadn’t seen them, and they were relieved when they discovered that he had not found him. With a grin, the dragon continued jerking off, the underwear stretching and straining as it tried its best to contain the massive cock and balls that were stuffed inside, stretching it to its maximum limits. “Hehe, dragon cum makes any spell I cast permanent!”

What he didn’t know was that the kobold and the little dragon were nearby and had just heard everything. The dragon continued to jerk off, before finally blowing his load, his massive cock spraying out an insane amount of cum, which bled through the fabric of the kobold underwear, ensuring that the transformation was permanent and that he could no longer be turned back into his original kobold self. He was now doomed to spend all of eternity as the jarl’s cumrag. “Ahh, that felt so good!” The dragon grinned, collapsing back into his throne, which creaked loudly in protest.

At this point, the two began to emerge from their hiding spot, with the kobold muttering the chant under his breath. The dragon gasped in delight as he laid back, before looking confused as everything seemed to be getting bigger. Was it his imagination or was he starting to shrink? After a few seconds, the horrible realisation hit him. He gasped and struggled as he shrank, his throne getting bigger by the second. He looked around, only to find the kobold and the micro dragon in front of him, the kobold holding the book and the amulet. “No! Stop it!”

The kobold smirked as he saw the dragon was now a kobold sized dragon, whilst he began to grow, reaching the dragon’s original height in no time at all. Remembering what the jarl said about dragon cum, the massive kobold quickly grabbed the large cum stained underwear and grabbed the large dragon, smearing him in his own cum, before dropping him on the floor. The kobold then moaned as he felt his cock harden and subsequently blow his load all over the shrunk down dragon. “It is a shame that dragon cum makes all spells permanent!” The kobold smirked cruelly.

The dragon growled as he was covered in a lot of kobold and dragon cum, before whining. His own cum had been used against him and now he was stuck like this, a kobold sixed dragon. He watched as the kobold placed the micro dragon on his shoulder, before he used the trinket again to shrink him down even further, so he was smaller than the micro dragon. He then listened as he heard the kobold laughing at how small the jarl had become. “No! I won’t let you do this!” He tried to shout, but it was pointless.

The kobold grinned as he looked at the dragon resting on his shoulder. “I think I have just the task for you, my new pet. Why don’t you go down there and turn that little jarl into a nice load of musky dragon cum?” The dragon did not have to be told twice! With a glint in its eyes, it leapt down and glided down to the dragon, before grabbing him and squishing him into the opening of his cock. It wasn’t long before the small dragon was trapped inside his balls, and all that could be heard were pitiful cries.

Grinning with satisfaction, the kobold used the trinket one last time make the dragon larger, before pushing him on the jarl’s bed and climbing on, the bed wheezing and moaning loudly as it was forced to take the weight of a large dragon and an even larger kobold. The dragon groaned as the jarl had bubbled away into a massive load of cum, which made his balls rather full, and very musky. The kobold smirked as it looked at the dragon’s balls, watching as the dragon’s cock began to emerge. He knew the perfect way to send the jarl off. 

The kobold began to suck off the dragon, who murred and groaned as it felt the kobold sucking him off. He growled as the kobold began using all sorts of tricks to help him cum quicker, feeling the cum level in his balls rise as he grew closer and closer to orgasm. It wasn’t long before the dragon reached his peak and growled as he came in the kobold’s mouth, the remains of the jarl pumping into the kobold’s throat and then down to his stomach, ready to be digested. The kobold grinned to himself, ready for a new challenge.


End file.
